1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antibiotics.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, the treatment of bacteriosis has been greatly improved by the use of antibiotics and many other chemotherapeutic agents. The use of these chemotherapeutic agents, however, has posed a difficult problem, i.e., profunda mycosis caused by the infection of Eumycetes.
The inventors have already discovered a new heptaene antibiotic (V-28-3) which exhibits antimycotic activity, and filed in Japan a patent application on this compound (Japanese Patent First Publication No. 61-189224). Whereas this substance exhibits intense antimycotic activity, it is highly zootoxic, so that it requires further improvement before it can be used as an antibiotic.
There is accordingly a need for a compound possessing the advantageous properties of this new heptaene compound but not its disadvantages. There is a need for a new antimycotic agent which has higher antimicrobial activity and less toxicity.